


a little earthquake

by oogenesis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: (of the "atem is alive and well and has all his memories and his own body" variety), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon Fix-It, seriously these are the sappiest handjobs i have ever written, this is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oogenesis/pseuds/oogenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The house is quiet, a breeze sighs through the trees outside, and Yugi has just suggested that they have sex. Atem has to take a moment to find his breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little earthquake

"You beat that level in five minutes." Yugi sounds amazed. Atem can't see why; after all, he must be used to it.

"Mm," he replies, and presses the button to indicate that yes, he would like to move on to the next level. "This is a game like any other, you know. All of these games have a consistent internal logic that you just need to get the hang of."

"I still think it's pretty neat," says Yugi. His head is on Atem's shoulder, watching him progress with ease through the game that had taken Yugi countless hours to beat. "You really think you can beat the entire game in a day?"

"Yeah." Atem doesn't really feel like replying in full, but he doesn't make any effort to stop the pride from creeping into his voice on that sound. He is, after all, the King of Games - moreso than Yugi, although they share the title. Like they share most things.

The room is quiet then, a quiet punctuated by little beeps and chirps from Yugi's battered gaming device. A tree outside the window dapples the far wall with shifting shadows. They are sitting on Yugi's bed, Atem leaning against the wall and Yugi leaning against Atem, and the silence is a warm and lazy one.

"Hey, Atem?" says Yugi after a while, picking at a hole in the bedspread.

"Hm?"

"We could have sex right now, you know."

Atem's brain stops working for a moment. The little figure onscreen runs into an obstacle and loses a life.

"Look what you made me do," he sighs once he's regained proper functioning. "This is the first time I've lost a life this entire game."

"Sorry," says Yugi, then, "But I'm being serious. We could."

Atem pauses the game. Puts it down. Looks at Yugi.

"My mom and grandfather aren't home," says Yugi, suddenly in an apparent rush to get his words out. "There isn't much else to do. We've been together long enough and we definitely trust each other enough, right? Not to mention we're already on a bed. And, well," he adds this last part almost abashedly, "you look really good in those pants."

Atem tries to work through the tangle in his brain and figure out what to say. Still no luck.

Yugi's hopeful expression falters. "Sorry, was that weird?" he asks. "It just sort of occurred to me -"

"No, it wasn't weird," Atem manages to say. "Well, maybe it was, but you don't have to apologize -" He's _flustered_. If there's any feeling he's unused to, this is it. "At least let me finish this level first."

Yugi's eyes and sudden grin widen in delight. "Is that a yes?" (Atem nods.) "How long until you finish the level?"

Atem considers. He has to take into account the fact that staying focused will be a lot more difficult now. "Give it another three minutes? Maybe four."

"All right," says Yugi, and Atem picks up the game again as Yugi resumes his position on his shoulder.

He's going to have sex with Yugi. The thought is distracting and a little dizzying, so he tries to just focus on making the little pixelated figure move around the various pixelated rooms. It helps, really. Video games still aren't quite something he's used to, but they're still games, and the familiar work of finding a pattern and working out a strategy helps ground him.

Yugi, he notes with some amusement, is visibly impatient. He's fidgeting more, peering more intently at Atem's progress; his hands are kneading almost catlike at the knees of his pants.

A breeze murmurs through the trees outside.

A tinny jingle echoes throughout the room. You Win! announces the text on the screen. Level 22, Cleared! - and Atem has just enough time to put down the game before Yugi surges forward and kisses him.

He's very eager. Atem kisses back, feeling his heartbeat speed up in anticipation, in nervousness. His hands don't quite know where to go; they wander down Yugi's sides onto his hips, then back up to press in his back.

Yugi breaks away and then looks Atem in the face.

"Hey," he says gently. "Everything all right?"

Atem nods, catching his breath.

"If you're uncomfortable, we can -"

"No," says Atem, before he even has a chance to think about it. "Please. I want to do this." As soon as he says it he's surprised by how much he wants to, really; it comes over him in a hot rush of breathless anticipation. "It's just - you're being a bit overenthusiastic. Give me time to get my bearings."

"Oh!" says Yugi, then, "Sorry. I guess I just assumed you'd prefer it that way, since you're always so direct and stuff." He then hesitates. "Also, I sort of assumed you'd already... y'know, back in Egypt...?" The sentence trails off into an uplift like a question he's feeling too awkward to ask.

Atem shakes his head.

"Never?"

"Never."

Yugi exhales. "That makes two of us, then." He reaches out and takes Atem's hand, a quiet gentle contact. "Slow and easy does it, then?"

Atem nods. He's not used to being so out of his depth - but, he reminds himself, so is Yugi, who doesn't seem too nervous. They're in this together, they can match each other's pace and counter each other's worries. He thinks, fleetingly, of games and their intimate rhythm.

Yugi kisses him, deeply and intently but without the exuberance of before. Atem kisses back. For a while, that's all they do, with Yugi making content little noises into Atem's mouth. There's no rush. They'll be fine. Soft sunlight pools onto the floor of the room.

Then Yugi's hands wander under Atem's shirt and gently start to tug the hem upward.

Atem's heart speeds up at this, but there's less of the nervousness now, and more of the anticipation. He breaks away from Yugi, pulls off the shirt himself, then starts in on Yugi's buttons. His hands fumble, and Yugi's hands are there, and they're both trying to undo the same buttons. It's a mess. It's actually rather ridiculous.

He starts to laugh.

And now Yugi's laughing too. "Slow down," he says, "we need to slow down – here, I can get my own shirt off, unless you'd rather –?"

He'd rather. Atem undoes the buttons one by one, methodically, appreciating the way the fabric falls softly aside to reveal bare skin. Yugi pulls his arms out of the sleeves and puts the shirt aside and now they're both shirtless.

They stare at each other. A patch of sunlight on Yugi's chest shifts lazily with each breath he takes. "What now?" asks Atem.

"Well," says Yugi thoughtfully, with a visible tent in his pants that Atem has only just noticed, "more kissing sounds good."

It sounds very good. Atem presses their bodies flush together, feels the warmth of Yugi's bare skin, the rhythm of his breathing, his heartbeat against his chest. It's a fast heartbeat. The anticipation is tight between them. Yugi's mouth is soft and eager and tastes like toothpaste.

It takes him a moment to realize that Yugi is rolling his hips, pressing into Atem's crotch, making noises in a higher register than usual – almost whining. There's something about it that makes his skin prickle with heat, as if Yugi's eagerness increases his own. He decides to take the initiative, because damn it he was a _pharaoh_ once and is not going to be cowed by something as harmless as a bit of intimacy.

He reaches for the front of Yugi's pants, fumbles, and manages to undo the button.

The reaction is immediate - Yugi actually breaks away from him, gasping, his face flushed. "Whoa. Give me a sec. Let's do this properly."

A little belatedly, Atem gestures at Yugi's crotch. "May I?"

"Please," says Yugi breathlessly. "Only – wait –" He reaches out and undoes the front of Atem's pants (the sound of the zipper is very loud) and then his hand hovers there, hesitant.

"I can take out my own cock," says Atem a little stiffly, and proceeds to do so. Yugi's mouth falls open a little.

"You look amazed." Atem grins, despite himself. "Am I that well-endowed?" He's milking the moment, even though he has a fairly good idea of what's going on in Yugi's mind.

"You wish," replies Yugi absently. "It's just… I dunno, it's _yours_." He shakes his head. "That doesn't really make sense, does it?"

It does, actually, and it makes even more sense when Yugi wholesale shoves his own pants down his legs, bunching them up around his thighs. They are now both completely exposed.

"You're… very hard," notes Atem, because it's true and it's also the only thing he can think to say. Yugi's dick is pointing up toward his navel, and it looks like a fairly average dick from Atem's limited experience, except it's _Yugi's_. It's attached to his partner and his quasi-soulmate and they're, they're really going to do this.

Yugi is grinning a little bashfully. "Well, yeah," he says. "I've, well, I've wanted to do this for a while." His gaze lands on Atem's face and then drifts downward. "You're, uh, not as hard as me."

Which is true.

Yugi reaches for Atem (and a tingling feeling lances up Atem's arms), then pauses and sucks in his bottom lip, looking indecisive. "Um…" he says, and leans forward a little, then straightens back up. "No, never mind." The last part is under his breath, almost to himself.

"What is it?" asks Atem.

"You're obviously, well, not all the way there yet," says Yugi, "so I was thinking I'd better do something about that, and I wanted to go down on you –"

The air whooshes out of Atem's lungs.

"– but then I thought, I have no idea how to do that and I'd probably make things worse. Also, it probably tastes weird."

"Oh," says Atem faintly.

Yugi's eyes flick down and then back up to Atem's face, and then he leans forward and grins. "So, maybe not now. But someday, definitely."

" _Oh_ ," says Atem, his voice now a little strained.

Yugi laughs delightedly and sits back. "See, you've got it up all the way now! I didn't even have to touch you." He looks way too pleased with himself. Atem is still having trouble breathing; the thought of Yugi's mouth, hot and wet and careful, has temporarily short-circuited him.

"All right," says Yugi, "let's do this," and he scoots forward on the bed and climbs onto Atem's lap before Atem can react. His thighs are soft and heavy, his legs spread wide apart – _god_ – and his cock is _right there_ , just inches from Atem's own. He's smiling with the same breathless anticipation that's coiling in Atem's belly.

"Hey," says Yugi gently. "You okay?"

Atem finds his hand on the bedspread, takes it, and gives it a squeeze. "Yes." His voice is a little hoarse, and he clears his throat.

Yugi kisses him. It's very soft. Outside the window a bird twitters and the trees sigh in the breeze.

They break away from each other, slowly, then Yugi looks him in the eye and says, "Ready?"

Atem nods.

Yugi moves forward the remaining few inches so that their erections press together.

Atem's breath catches in his throat. Yugi's eyes fly open, and he says, "Oh, _wow_ ," the sound riding out on an amazed exhale. It's such a simple contact, there isn't even any kind of friction (they are both sitting stock still, almost frozen, hardly breathing) – it's the significance of it, the importance. _Intimacy_ , thinks Atem, this is intimacy of a very different kind than simple sharing Yugi's body, this is trust and vulnerability and. and. The contact burns, sets every nerve in his body alight along with it, but it's the best kind of burn.

He laughs a little, in amazement. Yugi joins in, knocking their foreheads together. "We are such _virgins_ ," he says, and laughs some more. "Let's – let's get going on this, all right, I think I'll just –"

He reaches down, very slowly, as if afraid of breaking something or startling someone, and takes both of them in hand. Atem's heart leaps into his throat, because this is _Yugi's hand_ , touching him in the most intimate way he can think of, and Yugi is smiling, his face flushed. Atem can feel the lines of Yugi's palm, the gentle touch of his fingertips, with such acute sensitivity it's like his nerve endings have doubled in number.

Atem slides his hand over Yugi's, and it's so weird, because there's the familiar sensation of Yugi's hand, skin bones small calluses, but there's also the new and breathless feeling of Yugi's cock, something that Atem feels almost afraid to touch. He slides his fingers over it, feeling the softness of the skin, the _vulnerability_ (the trust that Yugi has in him), and something like a small moan slips out of Yugi's mouth.

That noise is electrifying. It's so good to know that he's making Yugi feel good, that Yugi likes this; in this moment it's all he wishes for. He starts to move his hand, only simple strokes for now, and it's clumsy and their knuckles keep colliding but Yugi's eyelids have fluttered shut and Yugi's breath is catching in his throat and that's all that matters.

"Here – ah – let me," says Yugi. "I think I can – ah! – handle this."

_Literally_ , thinks Atem with foggy amusement, and then Yugi starts jerking them both off at the same time, awkward but still faster and more efficient than Atem had been. Atem's breath catches in his throat and he squeezes his eyes shut, just for a moment, before opening them again. He wants to see Yugi's face.

"Is this good?" asks Yugi, voice quick and breathless, and Atem doesn't respond for a moment, feeling the rhythm of Yugi's hand, the wonderful burning of the contact between them, the way Yugi's hips roll steadily against his. Keeping time, almost. "Is this - is this good?" Yugi asks again, and Atem nods, slowly, almost too busy absorbing every sensation to reply. He feels half-lost in a delicious haze.

"You should see your _face_ ," says Yugi. "It's so -" and then he surges forward and catches Atem's bottom lip in his. The rhythm of his hand falters, but Atem doesn't care, and he kisses Yugi back as well as he can - which isn't very well. It's difficult, it gets more and more sloppy on each end, and eventually they are left gasping into each other's mouths. Yugi's movements are faster, but more disjointed, and Atem brings his hand down and adds what help he can. It's not much, but the feeling of his hand on Yugi's hand and Yugi's cock and the contact between them makes him make a noise into Yugi's mouth, a shaky exhale that is almost a moan.

"God, that's it -" says Yugi. "That's it, we're, ah, doing this -" and Atem doesn't quite know what he's saying, but it doesn't matter. There are soft steady noises coming out of his mouth, involuntarily, and Yugi is kissing him as if he wants to catch each little exhale, and there is a wonderful heat building up inside of him, rising like some kind of wave - he wants to say "I love you" but can't quite manage it -

Atem comes with a shudder and a small cry. As if in response - and it probably is - Yugi jerks against him and digs his fingernails into his shoulder and Atem registers the warmth spilling over his hand with hazy fascination.

There's a moment where they both just breathe. Atem can feel his heartbeat slowing down, the sweat cooling on his skin. The room feels very quiet.

Then Yugi blinks a little and they make proper eye contact. Yugi is flushed and sweaty, his lips reddened and his expression muddled. Atem knows he must look the same way and - he starts to laugh. Yugi joins in and together they laugh, a little amazed and a little hysterical, riding on the rush of hormones that has not quite died down.

"That was... something," says Yugi, and rests his forehead against Atem's, still giggling a little. "Was it good?"

Atem responds by kissing him, and then brings the hand that isn't a sticky mess up to tuck away some strands of hair that the sweat has plastered to Yugi's face. "Yeah."

"You're such a sap," says Yugi. "Who'd have thought?" He catches Atem's hand against his cheek and holds it there, briefly, a smile spreading across his face despite his words. Then he lets go. "We should probably get cleaned up."

There's a cooling mess on their hands, their thighs, their stomachs, and their pants are going to need washing as well. Atem feels very soft and lazy. They can take care of all that another time.

Yugi moves as though to get up, then pauses and brings his other hand up to his face. His tongue darts out and cautiously samples the milky whiteness on his fingers. "Ew," he decides, and makes a face.

Atem can't help but laugh. "What was that for?"

Yugi shrugs. "I was curious." He rolls off of Atem's lap and stands up. "Besides," he adds, waggling his eyebrows, "I might end up having to taste it again in the future, won't I?"

"Right," says Atem faintly.

Yugi laughs and disappears into the bathroom. There's the sound of running water. Atem lets himself fall back onto the pillow, lets his eyes drift shut.

It's not long before Atem hears the creak of the floor as Yugi reenters the room, and then the mattress dips below his weight. Yugi takes his hand and starts gently wiping off the mess with what feels like a damp tissue. The sensation is cool and soothing and Atem makes a noise a little like a soft sigh.

"So," says Yugi conversationally, moving on to Atem's belly - that tickles - and briefly touching his face with the other hand. "Are you going to actually help, or are you going to make me do everything myself?"

Atem shrugs, cracking his eyes open. He catches a glimpse of Yugi sitting on the bed, completely naked and smelling faintly of soap, before another damp tissue is dumped on his face. "At least clean your own dick. I'm not going to."

"You were just touching it," protests Atem.

"It's still weird," says Yugi, and Atem has to agree. He struggles into a sitting position and cleans himself off.

"Lift your legs," says Yugi, and then pulls Atem's pants and underwear off him. "Finish getting cleaned up, I might have missed something." He gets up from the bed, collects his own pants from the ground, and then kisses Atem before leaving the room.

Atem makes a few more swipes with the tissue, drops it in the trash, and lies down again, still feeling a little amazed despite the warm stupor creeping over him. He has just had sex with Yugi - well, for a certain definition of the word sex, but it counts in his book. This is probably a momentous occasion in their relationship, and is probably the occasion for a certain degree of reflection. The trouble is, he can't quite muster up the brain power for that reflection. He mostly just feels very content, and also he would like a nap.

Somewhere off in the house is the sound of the washing machine turning on. A car murmurs by on the road outside.

Yugi comes back into the room, wearing a fresh pair of boxers and a baggy t-shirt. "Here you go," he says, and tosses another pair of boxers at Atem, who makes a noise of protest at having to move to put them on.

"You're so lazy after sex," chides Yugi, and something catches in Atem's chest to hear him say that word out loud. As soon as Yugi sits down on the bed he reaches out and wraps his arms around his midriff, feeling the warmth of his skin, the rhythm of his breath.

Yugi's good-natured sigh echoes in his ears. "A cuddler, too," he says. "Why am I not surprised?" He lies down and lets Atem pull him in, his back flush against Atem's chest, their legs tangling together. Even through the shirt, his skin is very warm. "Remind me never to have sex with you any time we have somewhere to be."

Atem feels his pulse quicken, his breath stutter. Yugi notices, of course. They have no secrets from each other.

"You want to?" he asks. "Do this again, I mean?"

"Absolutely," Atem breathes before he can stop himself. Yugi is soft and warm against him, his mind is a blissful fog, he is very content. As far as he is concerned they can do this every day for the rest of their lives.

All right, well, maybe every day would be a bit overwhelming.

"Not just this, too," murmurs Yugi, sounding thoughtful. At Atem's questioning noise, he adds almost sheepishly, "Last week I bought condoms, just in case - Oh, _that_ got your attention."

Atem tries to control his breathing. The prospect is an intimidating and electrifying one.

"I wasn't really planning anything," says Yugi, starting to sound sleepy. "But I thought... if we wanted to, at some point, it would be nice to have some on hand. Just in case..."

Atem finds his voice. "Sometime, maybe."

"I'd like that."

There's a moment of agreeable silence. Then Yugi says, "Hey, Other Me."

He hasn't called him that in a long time. Atem can't help a smile. "What is it?"

Yugi lifts one drowsy hand and points to the long-forgotten device on the bedside table. "What happened to beating the entire game in a day?"

"Mmmmmm," says Atem, and then, "I'm going to sleep."

Yugi's hands slide over his and stay there. "Sounds like a plan."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is notallduelists
> 
> if you liked the fic please leave a comment! i love hearing from people and a good comment can make my day, whereas kudos really don't mean much


End file.
